Damage
"Damage" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. Synopsis The Wrecking Crew has set Manhattan as their base for collateral damage as Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, and Nova battle against them, resulting in a chaotic and destructive battle. Eventually, they wreck a building nearby a bank and flee the scene with an explosion as their cover. Nick Fury arrives on the Helicarrier, scolding that they have caused too much damage while fighting, but Spider-Man and the team attempt to tell him their theory that the Wrecking Crew attacked for a bigger plan and not to just cause mayhem. Fury then assigns them to work undercover as Damage Control employees. Spider-Man meets Mac Porter, who tells Fury they will be in good hands as they start to work. J. Jonah Jameson exclaims how Spider-Man is finally being straightened out and how they're recording it. Trying to avoid work, Spider-Man picks up a shrink ray, but accidentally shrinks Nova. The web-slinger tries to convince his team to help him look for any signs or clues, but they decline. Mac Porter then announces the building near the bank is unstable and no one is permitted inside until he says so. Spider-Man ignores his rules and heads inside where he uncovers a hole that leads into the bank. Poking around, he discovers that all the money has been stolen until his team confront him. Once again, Spider-Man tries to get his team to join him, but they decide to wait and play it safe refusing to hear his theory of Mac being the true villain. That night, Spider-Man sneaks into Mac Porter's room at Damage Control HQ using a stealth suit. There, he attempts to prove that the leader is behind the plot, but winds up short-handed. Nova uncovers himself stating he came along to make sure Spider-Man did not cause any more trouble. The two head to the roof when a huge crate filled with money suddenly appears before them. Four Damage Control workers head up, but when Spider-Man accuses them of being muscle for Mac, they reveal themselves as the Wrecking Crew. Spider-Man connects the dots and discovers the Wrecking Crew purposely damaged the city to attract the Damage Control. Then, they will pose as workers and shrink the money with a shrink way. The web-slinger turns on his stealth suit until Wrecker breaks the device, prompting Spider-Man to flee, but the Wrecking Crew hitch hike on the web and smash into a building. Power Man saves him and Nova reveals he gathered the team to fight. The five severely weaken the Wrecking Crew while causing very minimal damage. However, the four villains regroup and attempt to destroy the Damage Control HQ. Mac Porter arrives with a bulldozer that scoops up the villainous team where Spider-Man webs them up and the leader shrinks them to a miniature size. He congratulates the five on a job well done and reminds them Daily Bugle Communications has been filming meaning Fury saw them in action. Even so, J. Jonah Jameson believes Spider-Man the menace he thinks he is. Later, Mac Porter confronts Spider-Man about breaking into his office, but states there was no harm done. Nova finally unshrinks and Fury announces they are officially S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees again, but causes a lot of damage, which leads to Spider-Man handing Fury a device to clean up his mess, stating, "The best kind of damage is no damage." Voice Cast Trivia *This episode is dedicated to the memory of Dwayne McDuffie, the creator of Damage Control, who passed away on February 21, 2011.Dwayne McDuffie dies at 49; comic book and animation writer **As an additional tribute, the CEO of Damage Control, Mac Porter, is modeled after McDuffie's likeness.Dwayne McDuffie’s DAMAGE CONTROL Officially in MCU References Category:Season 1 Episodes